Back again
by Abnegation Vampire
Summary: "Ah. Annoying prick who has been claimed by my student."- Tsunade. A Returned Re-write. Dealing with undercover missions while a couple is a pain


**Meh. Re-write of Returned.. Couldn't stand how choppy it was and very lameish... This one is choppy as well but put together better.**

* * *

><p><em>Knock Knock Knock.<em>

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Hold on a sec." A woman's voice sighed as she unlocked her door and opened it. Greeted by air she shrugged and closed her door figuring it was just the kids from the apartment from down the hall.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Hello?" Sakura said as she ripped the door open this time. Luckily not pulling of the hinges like she has before. She looked around and even leaned out into the hall.

"Sakura-san." A gruff voice called this time startling Sakura as she quickly looked down to find a small pug staring back up at her.

"Oh Hi Pakkun." Sakura said as she realized there was no threat. "What is it?" She asked kneeling down to him. "Is everything alright?"

The dog nodded before speaking. "Everything is fine. However; I was sent to inform you that Kakashi-sama and Naruto-san have located Sasuke-san and would like you to meet them at the front gates." The dog shrugged before turning and disappearing down the hall.

Sakura sat there and gaped for a few moments before getting up and slamming her front door shut as she rushed to her bedroom. She quickly threw one a longer pair of shorts and tank top before pulling on her shoes tripping while she ran back for the door.

* * *

><p>A grin sat on her face as she though of the three men who were returning to Konoha. She ran as fast as she could without using any chakra so she could check up on the men cause surely they didn't come back without a fight.<p>

"Stop. Only ANBU stats or higher may enter." A young looking Jonin said looking at Sakura as if he didn't know who she was. She snorted and shook her head.

"Listen hear mister. I was sent for so I will pass. If you must know I am Sakura Haurno. I have trained under the Hokage and I have no problem with physically moving you out of my way." Sakura snapped as she took a step closer only to be cut off again. Sakura glared at the young Jonin before pulling up her sleeve and showing the ANBU tattoo.

The young man nodded quickly as his eyes widen and moved out of her way. "S-S-sorry ma'm." The Jonin squeaked before letting her pass.

Rolling her eyes as she finally made her way to the gates she made it just in time to see the three men walk into the gates. Sakura grinned as she bounced over to them. "You're home." She said excitedly. Naruto grinned and gave her his signature "Dattebayo!" Shout and thumbs up before getting smacked upside the head by Kakashi.

Sakura giggled before turning to Sasuke who stared at her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes and quickly once overed Naruto and Kakashi. She noticed how Kakashi seem to be in perfect working order where Naruto was covered in scratches and possible a few stab wounds which were already healing.

Naruto pulled Sakura into a quick hug before flouncing over to Hinata who had been waiting on the other side of the Jonin fence. He smiled widely at his girlfriend and gave her a sweet peck on the lips before wrapping her into a tight hug and telling her how much he missed her.

Sakura rolled her eyes and saw that Kakashi had also parted from Sasukes side seeing how Sakura was perfectly capable of taking care of him. "So Sasuke-kun are you home for good now?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"Hn."

"Now don't be mean Sasuke-kun or I might just leave you tied up." Sakura teased as she ran a glowing hand over him to make sure he didn't have any internal injuries. Finding none made Saskue's smile grow into a full blown smiled as she glanced up at Sasuke and grabbed his shirt pulling him forward.

"Hn?" The Uchiha grunted looking down his lovely companion at the moment who was now grinning much like Naruto when he knew something other didn't.

Sakura simple tightened her grip on his shirt and pushed herself up so she could peck him on the lips. "I'm glad your home." She sighed pulling away as the rest of Team Hebi found them.

"HEY! Keep your slutty little paws of my man." A woman's voice yelled from behind them. Sakura glanced up as Sasuke groaned at let his head fall onto Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura looked amused at the woman who was yelling at her and watched the woman move closer towards them. She shrugged before giving Suigetsu and Jugo a wave and turning towards the village again. "You ready mister?" She asked lowly as Sasuke had straighted up and grunted at her.

* * *

><p>Laughing Sakura smiled as she untied the rope that was holding him hostage. "How funny... Uchiha Sasuke is defeated by a simple rope. Much less his own." She snorted as she eyed it for a second and realized it was the same purple one that held his baggy pants up. Sasuke glared at her but rubbed his wrists after he was freeded and pulled Sakura to him just as the woman who was yelling caught up to them.<p>

"H-h-hey! Sasuke-kun what are you doing with that weirdo?" She asked loudly as Suigetsu groaned somewhere behind muttering on how Karin never learns.

Rolling his eyes he didn't say a word to the annoying woman who followed him everywhere for the past three years but instead quickly poofed him and Sakura to the Hokage office.

"Shishou?" Sakura said softly. Tsunade had fallen asleep at her desk and now was currently snoring loudly. Sakura sighed and quickly slapped her hand down onto the desk waking the sleeping Hokage and not breaking the table like they both have in the past.

"Ah. Annoying prick who has been claimed by my student." Tsunade sneered. Sasuke had rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Mission was successful I hope." Tsunade finally said after a brief moment of silence.

"Hn."

"Stuck up."

"Okay. Is Sasuke cleared to leave?" Sakura asked noting how quickly this was going to turn into a game of name calling. "Because I have hospital duty in the morning and then training after that so this would be my only time with him..." Sakura explained looking nervously at her teacher.

"Go and you get the next three weeks off. You're running yourself down. I already have the Hospital taken care of and you aren't going to turn back into the crying twelve year old if you miss a few weeks."Tsunade sighed and told her student off before she could put on input of protest.

Sasuke smirked and wrapped his arm around the almost protesting Sakura and quickly poofed them away. "But I- Sasuke-kun?"

Rolling his eyes he simply just kissed her senseless.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay. Rewrite of Returned... and actually I like this one better but I still hate the ending... If it's still fuzzy Sasuke was sent on a mission to be undercover and stuff and Like he never been this crazy evil person... o.o But yeahhh...<strong>

**Review my loves?  
><strong>


End file.
